Cover My Eyes
by Yaoilover1598
Summary: This is the story of two boys. One who loved the other dearly, the other too broken to love anyone. (Implied Seisub and a kiss between Kamui and Subaru.)


**Cover my eyes.**

**This story is supposed to be based off The Birthday Massacre's song called Cover My Eyes. It's an amazing song.**

**This is the story of two boys. One who loved the other dearly, the other too broken to love anyone.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Kamui smiled, biting back any words he thought may harm this delicate situation. He always, always watched his words. Subaru was delicate, easy to upset. Kamui worried over him and in return Subaru worried over Kamui. Subaru always seemed so sad. Kamui kissed his lips softly, a way to tell him that he wasn't alone. Subaru would smile and laugh, telling himself, he cared for Kamui. Maybe he did, Subaru didn't know what he did anymore. Sometimes when _he_ was around, Subaru's body would disobey his heart, or his head which ever said run sooner. Subaru's heart never truly rejected, causing him to fall into those malicious traps more then once. Kamui was always there to hold him and in some way confer him. Kamui really was a kind young man even if the boy himself denied it. Kamui liked to act tough but with all the stuff with the Chi no Ryu it was hard for him to play tough. When Kamui felt like breaking down he would turn to Subaru and the young onmyoji would hug him till Kamui was feeling better. They were quite close, something that Sakurazuka didn't like at all. He had thought of a thousand ways to kill Kamui for touching and kissing his Subaru. He couldn't help but smirk, knowing soon Subaru wouldn't even think twice of Kamui or any of the Ten no Ryu. He would allow Subaru his time with Kamui for it was limited, very limited.

Kamui tried many times to get Subaru to go farther then a kiss, Subaru every time refusing. Kamui never pushed or asked, he respected Subaru but one night he made up his mind. He was going to ask Subaru why he'd never touch him. Kamui sat down, cross legged in front of Subaru. Subaru was reading a book on hunters. Kamui never understood why he read those strange books. Kamui assumed maybe Subaru wanted to become a hunter of some kind or maybe he found the hunters ways interesting. Kamui took a deep breath, sighing, earning a glance from Subaru.

"Something wrong Kamui?" Subaru asked, looking up from his book. Subaru closed the book, placing it in his lap. He looked at Kamui with an expression of worry. He was concerned for Kamui, he seemed to have something on his mind as of lately. Kamui blinked, before looking down. He was trying to find a way to say this, a good way to ask his question. He didn't know a good way to word it. Finally after a few minutes of thought he looked Subaru in the eyes. Feeling a slight pang of guilt when he seen the milky white look in Subaru's left eye.

"Why won't you do more to me then kissing?" Kamui asked, in a hushed tone. It may have gone unheard if Subaru hadn't been sitting so close to him. Subaru had a look of astonishment on his face. A hint of sadness crossed in Subaru's eyes as Kamui's words left his mouth. Subaru's gaze fell to his lap where his hands rested atop of the book he'd been reading.

"Because I'm not like _him_..." Subaru mumbled, under his breath. Kamui froward his brows, a look of hurt on his face. He looked away, hiding tears. He knew what Subaru was saying and frankly he hated hearing that. Kamui would have been fine if Subaru had said he didn't care for him like that or even if he had said he just wasn't ready yet. Kamui's heart broke, the sadness in Subaru's voice, made it all that much harder to hear. Kamui hugged Subaru close to him, feeling right now the older man needed confer more then him. He knew now why Subaru didn't want to. Kamui wouldn't ether, had he been where Subaru had been.

Kamui felt so bad, watching as Subaru stumbled into the door, this had been the third night Subaru had come home like this. Subaru was lying again. Kamui's heart broke, he wasn't going to ask where Subaru had been. Kamui knew. Kamui knew because he had seen it before. The look in Subaru's eyes. A look of shame, a look like he knew he'd done wrong but couldn't stop. Kamui would just hug him and help him medicate those wounds he pretended where battle wounds. Kamui never said anything because when he did Subaru would lie. Subaru lied because that's all he knew.

Subaru sat there crying, feeling like his word had been ripped apart and thrown down in front of him. Subaru held Seishirou's slowly dying body, his final words ringing in his eyes. Kamui couldn't do nothing but watch as Subaru fell apart. Kamui was a fool, because he would never be Seishirou. Kamui couldn't be what Subaru wanted. Kamui bit back tears, hid away those thoughts, pulled himself together. He'd be whatever Subaru needed, he really would be. He would never take Seishirou's place but he'd make sure Subaru cared and loved, he'd do better for Subaru, give him what he deserved. Because Kamui cared for Subaru, even if Subaru never would feel the same.

Three months. Three long months of worrying, trying to find Subaru and now right in front of him stood Subaru. Something was different about him though. Subaru's face didn't even change in the slightest when he seen Kamui. Feeling tears come to his eyes, he looked away. This time he couldn't pretend that Subaru was just hurt or upset. Subaru had turned his back on the Ten no Ryu and became a Chi no Ryu. Kamui made his choice, he'd let Subaru go. If Subaru didn't wish to stand by him, if this way Subaru's resolve then so be it. He would bid Subaru farewell and let him go. Even if it would hurt and be one of the hardest things he'd have to do. He didn't even want to ask why. Kamui knew, knew because Subaru had _that_ _look_ on his face. The look of a Sakurazuka, the look of a killer. Even with all that Kamui still seen some of the Subaru he knew and that was enough for him. Because deep down he believe Subaru had truly loved him.

Subaru knew he never did. Kamui was nothing more then a friend, one that was disposable. He was the Sakurazuka now, he had to leave all his emotions behind. He made his choice, he was to blame for his own downfall. Subaru realized, with time and each kill, it got less and less painful. He was getting to where nothing mattered, if this had been how Seishirou-san had felt Subaru didn't blame him for breaking hearts and wishing to die. Subaru just watched as the Chi no Ryu Kamui and the Ten no Ryu Kamui fought, Subaru not knowing what his fate was.

Nothing could be worse then losing your whole word and your heart with it.

**Thanks for reading!**

**I came up with this because my sister loves Kamui x Subaru and I love Seishirou X Subaru. In the end I think no one got with anyone, there is implied Seisub in this as you could see from the tiny hints and slight Kamui X Subaru. I don't know what their couple name is.**

**Please R&R! I do love reviews!**


End file.
